


all you need is love

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 4810, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the result of a good friend and I drabbling about these two on a summer holiday.Art by me and the lovelyAnna.





	all you need is love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a good friend and I drabbling about these two on a summer holiday.  
> Art by me and the lovely [Anna](http://www.fluffymoe.tumblr.com).

Johan pushed the sunglasses onto his temples, his bangs falling back into his eyes.

He turned to Judai and smiled, tilting his chin upwards to receive the kiss his boyfriend pressed onto his lips.

He raised a hand and wove it through the long curls of Judai’s damp hair, could feel grains of sand on his scalp, he leant away from the kiss, let his back settle back into his towel as Judai beamed down at him, his head blocking the sun from blinding Johan.

Johan grinned back at him, “you’re  _ covered _ in sand.”

Judai shrugged and flopped onto his own towel beside him, his torso propped up by his forearms, “Still cute though, right?”

Johan rolled his eyes but couldn’t tear the joy from his lips, he bit his lip and nodded, “Very cute.” he murmured, scrunching up his nose before shaking his head so that the sunglasses fell back over his eyes.

The sun was cooking his skin, he could feel the tightness it brought, and was grateful for the extra strength suncream they had purchased for the trip.

While beaches weren’t exactly a rarity in Sweden, he hadn’t lived near them, and had spent a majority of his life being moved around, so he had never had time to visit any of them.

Now, he had all of the time in the world.

They had graduated, they had settled down, they had gotten the keys to Manjoume’s summer home for the entire week, and had promptly slathered one another in protective cream and headed down to bury themselves beneath the sun’s rays.

 

He wiggled his shoulders, shuffling himself deeper into his towel, so intoxicated by the warm, content feeling, the sound of Judai’s movements by his side, that sleep was hardly something he considered, and rather something that happened to him.

The sun flirted him into unconsciousness without a moment’s hesitation.

 

He was awakened by Judai’s wet hair landing on the light shirt he wore, waking quickly and raising himself, he looked down at his boyfriend whose face was buried in his lap, the back of his hair towards Johan, soaking wet and dripping, rendering the light blue fabric of Johan’s shirt almost clear.

“Johan,” Judai grumbled, poking his knee, “You’ve been sleeping for so long and I don’t wanna carry you inside.”

Johan laughed breathily, yawning, he reached down and ruffled Judai’s hair, flinging some of the moisture from it.

“I’m awake. Sorry.” He curled forward and kissed the back of his head, tasted sea salt in it, “Let’s go inside.”

Judai sat up and began to collect the towel and small ice chest they had brought neglected drinks down in, as Johan stretched and stood, retrieving his own towel and shaking the sand from it.

The sun rode low on the horizon, golden beams of light kissing the top of the flat water where the earth curved away from his vision.

He cracked his shoulders back and smiled, “Judai?” He asked, and smiled as he felt his boyfriend’s arms curl around his waist, his face nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Thank you for bringing me here. It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” He murmured, a serene sense of calm coming over him, he turned and cupped Judai’s face in his hands, closed his eyes and kissed him tenderly, let their lips dance over one another, let it linger, before he drew away and smiled at him, eyes full of love and peace.

They stood together like that, the shorter boy’s face cradled in Johan’s hands, until Johan noticed it.

 

Judai’s skin was always darker than his own, but now, it was dry, more visible cracks from the sun coveting it’s moisture, and yet, two pale patches remained on his cheeks.

In the imperfect, but very distinct shapes of hearts.

He stared at them for a moment, snapped from his lovesick mood immediately, he brought his thumbs up and touched them, bouncing Judai’s cheeks in as he did.

Judai was grinning like the cat that ate the canary, his eyes full of pride in himself.

Johan looked at him, bit his lip and sighed.

He released Judai’s face, “You are too much.”

He turned away before Judai could see the way he cheeks tugged upward, a slight ache in them at how happy Judai made him.

Judai wasn’t even sunburnt- he was _tanned._   
God only knew how long they would have to walk around with two very obvious hearts on his face.

Johan tied his towel around the ice box Judai carried, and laced their fingers together.

Judai was  _ glowing _ with pride in himself, his cheeks flushed with a slight blush.

“You know… I feel like I should be mad.” Johan started, side-eyeing Judai as his free hand came up to rub sheepishly at the back of his head. He continued before Judai could interject, “But that’s honestly such a cute idea I can’t manage it.”

Judai’s tongue poked out of his mouth and Johan internally groaned.

Judai was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he had  _ no _ clue about how powerful he really was.

Johan could feel his own cheeks flaring as blood poured into his face.

He squeezed judai’s hand, wondering how long they could make the hearts last.  


End file.
